Doctor Who Sgt Frog 2 - The Dawn of The Doctor
by Paradox Flux
Summary: This is The 2nd Story of The Sequels, This one is Mostly like Part 2 of "The Life of The Doctor" Rated T To Be Safe
1. You are on your Own

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - The Dawn Of The Doctor

* * *

><p>2nd Crossover Story<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - You are On your own<p>

* * *

><p>Middle of the Day The Doctor and The Professor Walking Down On a Side walk<p>

The Professor: Are We Doing the Right Thing, Doctor

The Doctor: to me it's always A Right Thing

The Doctor Chuckles, Looks at Professor and Realizing he's not laughing with him he Felt awkward, Then he Clears his Throat

The Doctor: Why you Asked

The Professor: well it's Just... We Are Not Following Orders From Master Sergeant, we Suppost to hide from The Platoon we Saw

The Doctor: ok 1. He Should Know We Were on this planet first, 2. The Platoon is not gonna Turn us in, and 3. I don't listen to M.S Anyways

The Professor: ok, Number 2 Wasn't like a Straight answer

The Doctor: *sigh* The Platoon Will Probably Look For us But Not Turning us in To The Grand Star

The Professor: You Don't See a Much Of The Negatives

The Doctor: oh I do, It just Negatives Don't Stop Me They'er Weak

Once they turn left from the corner they seen the Leader and the Group

The Master Sergeant: So it's True, Doctor You Have Some Kind of Nerves to do Something Idiotic

The Doctor: Idiotic You Say? Now Tell me M.S, if something Idiotic That I Found Out They are Not Hunting us down they are just looking for us, They just want to know if we are alive

The Master Sergeant: and Probably tell The Grand Star

The Doctor: Wow Such a Leader you are Really Paranoid, so very Paranoid you sent The Lieutenant and Corporal to spy on me because of the Explosion, Do you Really Think I'm that Dumb M.S

The Master Sergeant: it's your opinion Doctor, so Because Of Your Actions We Are Leaving This Planet

The Doctor: not my problem, when your not in the way I can make My own choice

The Master Sergeant: so be it Doctor *turns and Face the others* We Are Leaving

The Lieutenant: Can I Say Something first

The Master Sergeant: Make It quick

The Lieutenant walks Towards The Doctor

The Lieutenant: hey

The Doctor: hey

The Lieutenant: I guess this is a goodbye

The Doctor: not For Long it just know it

The Lieutenant: *chuckles* yeah Well just Do one Thing don't Get Your Self So Much In Trouble

The Doctor: When Do I,... Actually Don't Answer That

The Lieutenant: Professor I want you To look out For The Doctor

The Professor: I will

After the Conversation except The Doctor And The Professor, teleported

The Doctor: Well Since They are No Longer Troublesome, I Can Do Now What I do Best... Being The Doctor

The Doctor Wandered Off

The Professor: Well Here We Go Again

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p> 


	2. Hinatas and The Doctor

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - _**The Dawn Of The Doctor**_

* * *

><p>2nd Crossover Story<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Hinatas and The Doctor<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for a Very Very Late Update, My Head is Exploding of Ideas For Different Stories, and it making me losing track to This one, and Because of School now, and Remember I suck a Describing and If you noticing the Difference on here because im Using a IPad to type and because of iOS 8**

* * *

><p>As Fuyuki and Keroro Walking in a street filled with other people and Stores<p>

Keroro: maybe buying a Gundam model will probably take my mind this day

Fuyuki: I guess, but I do want to know how did you and The Doctor known each other

Keroro: it when we were kids, Dororo introduce him to Me, and Giroro, even Pururu I was Jealous though

Fuyuki: why

Keroro: hello he is Friends With a Timelord, we learn about their environment in History Class

Fuyuki: oh That's Cool

Keroro: yeah it is

As Fuyuki and Keroro reach the store they notice something odd, they seen a Blue box, that say "police phone box"

Keroro: Gero!? Is that always there

Fuyuki: I don't think so

They walk closer to the box, Fuyuki examine it, then suddenly then began heavy Stomping heading towards them they Slowly Turned around and seen a Tall Silver Robotic man.

Fuyuki: What is That!

Keroro: I don't know

Sliver man: You Will be Upgraded

The Robotic Man Began Raising its hand and moving towards Fuyuki, then Suddenly Someone grabbed Keroro and Fuyuki's hand they both looked at him

?: Run

All three began to run away From the Robotic Man

Silver man: It is The Doctor, The Doctor will be Deleted

The Silver man Started Shooting at them

Fuyuki: The Doctor? Wait So Your The Doctor that My Sister

The Doctor: Yes, and did I really.. Who is your sister

Fuyuki: Natsumi Hinata

The Doctor: oh her.. Yeah I did she got lovely hair

Fuyuki: What is That Thing

The Doctor: that is a cyberman and they are after me

Fuyuki: why

The Doctor: well because I'm their arch enemy I been fighting them for Centries

The Three hid behind a Wall

Fuyuki: what should we do

The Doctor: You and Keroro should leave To be safe, Oh its been Long have it

Keroro: Um yeah It Sure have I still remember you as a Little boy.

The Doctor: yeah you guys get going

Fuyuki: we are not going unless you tell us

The Doctor: Tell you what?!

Fuyuki: will you come with us

The Doctor: What for

Fuyuki: just please

The Doctor just looks at Fuyuki saying nothing, then there was explosion

The Doctor: ok ok fine I will

Fuyuki hand over a piece of paper that have the address to The Hinatas, The Doctor took it

The Doctor: I will be there soon

Fuyuki Nods then Keroro and Fuyuki ran off

The Doctor: Geronimo

The Doctor ran towards the Cyberman

Later at The Hinatas Household

Fuyuki and Keroro came through the door panting, Then Natsumi sees them

Natsumi: What's up with you guys

Fuyuki: something crazy happen When we Were heading to the store

Natsumi: it is something that frog pulled

Keroro: how could it be me i was there

Natsumi: exactly

Fuyuki: it wasn't Sarg

Natsumi: oh if it isn't the frog who was it

Fuyuki looks up at his sister, with shocking but most stunning expression

Fuyuki: it was The Doctor

Natsumi went silent from keep hearing the name "The Doctor"

* * *

><p>Moments later<p>

As Fuyuki and Natsumi, and Keroro in the living room continuing the conversation with the other platoon members

Fuyuki: we were just walking then we saw this blue box

Keroro: it say Police Phone Box

Kululu: Kuku a Blue Police Phone Box You Say

Fuyuki: yeah

Kululu turned his laptop that is displays he images of The Tardis To the Direction of Keroro and Fuyuki

Fuyuki: That's the one we saw

Aki: it looks normal

Kululu: true but these so called blue box is common in London UK, so what are they doing in Japan?

There were silence in the room until Fuyuki broke it

Fuyuki: Kululu do got the point, besides I did invite him

Natsumi: you did what

Aki: oh this is exciting we gonna meet Fuyuki's new friend

Fuyuki: well actually what I learned he is Dororo' childhood friend

Keroro: and mines too

Aki: oh really can you tell me about him

Dororo: yes Keroro why not seems you know him much as I do

Keroro: ok um oh his family is a Royal family, like Dororo's

Dororo: that is a true, I am surprised you actually remember that

Keroro: well of course like you told me his father met your father when was that.. when we were kids

Everybody started looking at keroro with little surprising expressing, with silence, then there was noise coming from the front door Natsumi got up to see who it is once she opened the door she sees two men their faces mostly covered in dirt

The Doctor: ah see i told you this is the right place, nice seeing you again Natsumi is it

Natsumi:... Yeah

The Professor: I'm The Professor by the way and The Doctor is right you do have lovely hair

Natsumi: well um thanks

The Doctor: welcome now i was invited by your Brother

Natsumi: um sure come on in

The Doctor and The Professor walks in the house, when the reach the entrance of the living room The Doctor first seen Fuyuki

The Doctor: oh hey Fuyuki

Fuyuki: Doctor you came

The Doctor: of course I came I didn't have better to do

The Professor: you just don't want to break the boy's Promise

Fuyuki: Promise?

The Doctor: I'll explain later

The Doctor sees Keroro, he knell to him

The Doctor: Nice seeing you again

Keroro: it Sure is

Dororo: Doctor, do you remember me

The Doctor: of course I do Zeroro

Dororo Felt happy for The Doctor Remember him, he knows the truth he does because he said Zeroro not Dororo

Dororo: Its Dororo Now

The Doctor: really now.. That's the news i didn't get *stood up*

Aki: hi im Aki Hinata im The Mother

The Doctor: Well Nice to meet you Aki *Shaking her hand* seems a Lovely Family

Keroro: Oh Doctor you got to meet my Platoon

The Doctor: oh ok

Keroro escort The Doctor to Down floor, Dororo follows them, then they left they left the room

Aki: well he seems nice

Natsumi: he seems ok

The Professor: To bad he's lonely

They all in the room looked at The Professor

Fuyuki: wh.. What you mean, he seems fine to me

The Professor: Ha you see don't let that fool you, The Doctor always hides his feelings, the man been by himself for 20 years, i just know it, doesn't matter how he looks or say, deep down he is just sad, I can't even snap him back to reality

Fuyuki: maybe we can help

The Professor: im not gonna Talk you out of it, you're choice, but I will be on my way, never speak of this conversation, you never heard this from me, if The Doctor found out about this he will hunt me down, so no Telling nobody not Even The Keronians

The Three Hinatas Looks at each other

Aki: for the Right thing

Natsumi: But Mom he's an alien

Aki: That need friendship

Natsumi: *Sigh* do you really think we can help him

Fuyuki: i know we can, we been having the keroro and the others

Natsumi: fine he better not be some kind of Person to be in trouble

(**A/N**: Oh Natsumi XD)

Aki: then it's settled, ok Profe-

They looked back and notice that The Professor is not there

Fuyuki: wha where did he go

Aki looks at the table and notice something on there

Aki: look there is a note

Natsumi picks up the note and reads it out loud

By the time you read this i be gone well i was gone since you hinatas Looked away, but anyway i left this planet, The Doctor Doesn't need me anymore, But he does need somebody, i will Tell you this The Doctor is a Man who make your life more "interesting" and maybe one day he will be a Family... Your choice

Natsumi: but why us

Fuyuki: its Fate

**_To Be Continued_**


	3. The Keronians and a Timelord

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - _**The Dawn Of The Doctor**_

* * *

><p>2nd Crossover Story<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Keronians and The Timelords<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok the Chapter title is Dedicated to my ever First Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog Crossover Story its just Arranged**

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Keroro are Walking in the hallways of The Underground Base<p>

The Doctor: so this place is Your Platoon Underground Base

Keroro: yep pretty big is it

The Doctor: i have seen Bigger

Keroro: yeah like what

The Doctor: My TARDIS

Keroro: oh yeah What rooms Do you have

The Doctor: Well i don't want to brag

Keroro: name couple

The Doctor: ok... I have a Pool and a Kitchen

Keroro: Pool and a Kitchen?

The Doctor: Yep, so anyway where are we going

Keroro: the Commander Room, thats where they will be

The Doctor: oh ok then

Once they reached to the Door the leads to the Commander room, the door Began to Slide open, showing the platoon

Keroro: gentleman I would you like to meet The Doctor

The Doctor: hiya, i do see some Familiar Faces, let me see.. Giroro, Zeroro

Dororo: Dororo

The Doctor: sorry, im still have to get use of Your New Name, and Kululu, it seems you Changed alot

Kululu: kuku seems you did too

The Doctor: i did!

The Doctor was checking around his face to see if he changed

Kululu: No not really

The Doctor: Oh man don't do that you almost gave me Hearts Attack

Kululu: Kuku

Keroro: you you guys met before

The Doctor: yep long time Days that i was on Keron, but never mind that Keroro are you gonna Introduce to The once i didn't meet

Keroro: ok, this here is Tamama

Tamama came up To The Timelord, and Salute to him, Which Made The Doctor Uncomfortable

Tamama: Private Tamama, Nice To Meet You

The Doctor: Yeah... Just Next Time...Don't Salute

Keroro: ok then.. And Finally This is Angol Mois

The Doctor walks up to her

The Doctor: Well Then Very nice to meet you

Mois: are you Really a Timelord

The Doctor: yes i am, The one and the only

Mois: wow i heard about your people and i always want to meet one

The Doctor: really now, its Weird i Heard about your People when i was Kid, The Hermit; K'anpo Rimpoche told me about Angols with my other friends, it did gave me Nightmares

Keroro: How did you friend know about them

The Doctor: Nobody Knows but He Told me that he Read Rassilon's Discoveries and Studies, He Loves Telling Stories to Young Gallifreyans, when i feel like hear a Story i go right to him

Giroro: Doctor, there men we saw who were they

The Doctor turned and faced at giroro then he slowly turned around not see his little of disappointment face

The Doctor: they are a group of Renegade Military

Giroro: Theres more?

The Doctor: I don't know

Keroro: so they are savior like you then

The Doctor: they are Nothing like me.. Im a Warrior they're soldiers... Total difference..besides they abandoned me and my cousin

Then suddenly there was footsteps coming to the Commander room which it appeared to be Natsumi, The Doctor turned around and seen Natsumi

Natsumi: Hey Doctor, we need you for a moment

The Doctor: ok then

* * *

><p>A moment later the rest of the people are in the living room the three Hinatas sit together in one sofa and The Doctor sits on the sofa on the side of the coffee table from them as the platoon stands around<p>

Fuyuki: so um Doctor.. We have been thinking

Natsumi: by "we" he means him

The Doctor Smiles a little and Still continues listening to the Conversation

Fuyuki: well i think why your Here right now Doctor, is fate

The Doctor: .. Fate?

Fuyuki: it is possible you met all three of us its just you don't remember

The Doctor: your right I probably don't remember

Dororo: thats a Lie

The Doctor Looked at Dororo Saying Nothing Knowing That it is a Lie, then he looks back at The Hinatas

The Doctor: well Dororo is Right it is a lie

Fuyuki: well mom do you remember who Helped you find Natsumi when we were little

Aki: yeah it was Two Men they both Dress Classy one was wearing an Thin Overcoat

**(A/N: im trying to Describe The Similarities To The 11th Doctor Clothing in Series 7 part 2)**

The Doctor Just Sitting on the Sofa Resting his Head on his Fist saying nothing

Fuyuki: Did they say Their Names

Aki: One Did and The Name he Said Is The.. Professor

When she said The Name it made her realized It Was The Doctor With The Professor

Aki: it..was.. You

Everybody in the room looks at The Doctor, he got up off the sofa

The Doctor: ok you got me, it was me

Aki: Why you vanished before i even say Thank you

The Doctor: because I don't need to be thanked, its just what i do

Aki: well im gonna thank you by saying this you can stay as long as you want Doctor

Fuyuki: do you really mean it

Aki: yeah

The Doctor: look i loved the offer i be gladly to stay but I cant

Fuyuki: why

The Doctor: because...

The Doctor looks at Dororo then it hit him on the head Realizing he made a Promise to Dororo, he Got an idea, he looked back at the hinatas

The Doctor: oh because.. Im staying with Dororo

Dororo: You are?... I mean You Are!.. I forgot to mention that

Natsumi: when did this happened

The Doctor: Long story but i will make Deal, since im staying with Dororo, and Dororo does come over here, i will Come here for visit how about that

Fuyuki: Yeah!

Aki: it Sounds Fair

Natsumi sees how Her Brother is Very Happy and Excited

Natsumi: how about Tomorrow

The Doctor: Why Tomorrow?

Natsumi: proof

The Doctor: Well i am a Time Traveling Timelord so

Natsumi: so Their wont be no Problem

The Doctor: ok fine tomorrow, i guess I'll be going see you guys.. Tomorrow.. Dororo see you Later,

The Doctor Rolls up his sleeve on his left arm revealing a Device on his Wrist

Natsumi: whats that

The Doctor: Space Transport, it kinda act like My Ship

Natsumi: Your Ship

The Doctor: im gonna Explain Later

The Doctor Pressed a Button on the device on his Wrist then he Disappeared

Natsumi: i guess days just got super weird

Keroro: Weird? This Is Gonna Be Amazing Theta Sigma Is Coming to a Visit, We Should get Ready

* * *

><p><strong>~:Next Time:~<strong>

Koyuki: So you Friend is Coming here

Dororo: Yep

Outside of the Tardis

Natsumi: Doctor What are You Doing here

The Doctor: i didnt Know you Go To The Same School as Saburo

Saburo: off for adventure

The Doctor: i wish but Natsumi invited me so i got no time

Saburo: but Your a Timelord you all the time you need

The Doctor: right

Saburo: so where are we going

The Doctor: Jasper, Nevada, a Small Town But thats not why im here

Saburo: What be so interesting in a Small town

The Doctor: there is a Energy Source, That is definitely not from Earth

Saburo: are Your curious to find out

The Doctor: You Know me too well

Daleks: EXTERMINATE

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
